Field of the Invention and Related Art
The present invention concerns a liner bag used for a container for use in transportation of granular cargoes such as agricultural products, feed stocks, chemicals and chemical products and, in particular, it relates to an improvement to a connection means for connecting a liner bag main body to a container. A container liner bag having a bag main body lined to the inside of a container for loading granular cargoes such as molt to the bag main body has generally been known.
By the way, when the granular cargoes are loaded in the container liner bag of this type, since the bag main body is entirely pulled downwardly by the weight of the cargoes, it is necessary to firmly connect and fix the bag main body to the container, particularly, at four corners of a ceiling face.
In view of the above, it has been adopted so far to dispose a side edge belt along each side edge of the ceiling face of the bag main body in a longitudinal direction and connect to fix both ends of the side edge belt to the container directly or by way of connection metals.
In the existent liner bag of the type described above, the weight of the cargoes is supported by the side edge belts, and breakage of the side edge belts themselves caused by the loading of the cargoes can be prevented completely by increasing the strength of the side edge belts.
However, since the load from the cargoes does not exert evenly over the entire region of seams between the side edge belts and the bag main body but concentrates locally on four corners of the bag main body that are suspended directly by the side edge belts, the four corners of the bag main body may possibly be broken. Particularly, in a case of using the side edge belts, since it is necessary to stitch the side edge belts to the bag main body, stitched regions are formed to the bag main body, which extremely weaken the bag main body at that regions, so that the bag main body tends to be broken easily at the four corners.